neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
CPU Blogs (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)
The following page lists the CPU Blog entries in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. Lastation CPU Blog Here's Lastation! Nice to meet you. I'm Black Heart. In this corner, I'd like to introduce all the great things about Lastation. Some of you may know quite a bit about Lastation. Still, let me, the CPU of Lastation, lead the way. Lastation is called the "Land of Black Regality." The Land's concept is "machines" and "steampunk." We constantly create innovative tech, putting us nearer to Planeptune. So there you have it. A rough of Lastation. Well, that's about it for now. See you again! The Environment Hi there. How has everyone been? I'd like to talk a bit about the environment today. I'm not going to lie. The air here isn't particularly the cleanest. ...Well, it's mostly because of Avenir though. But don't worry. We're working to get it resolved. We'll come back with results, so please stay tuned. Well that's it for today. See you again! Learn at Lastation Hi everyone. It's me, Black Heart. The theme today is on the subject of education. We put a lot of emphasis in raising tech talents. By doing so, we're further prospering Lastation. Oh, and our college is very affordable too! After all, I want everyone a chance for the future. If you're an aspiring student, think, "Lastation!" Well, that's it for the update. See you again! My Younger Sister! I have an announcement! With your shares, a new goddess was born here! Her name is Uni. She's my younger sister. >Hello there. My name is Uni. >I-I'll do my best! She's a really good girl, so please support her too! Leanbox CPU Blog Welcome to Leanbox Hello there. I would like to talk of the charm of Leanbox here. First, I am Green Heart, the Console Patron Unit for Leanbox. Leanbox is known as the Land of Green Pastures and is lush with greenery. Comparing with games, I would say "medieval" would be most fitting. It is a very nice place to live that is geared towards family living. For those who would like to enjoy a nice, quiet life, do visit one day. That is about it for a brief introduction of Leanbox. I would like to speak more in detail of Leanbox in my next entries. Until we meet again at the next update. Farewell. My Recommendation Hello. Green Heart here again. I would like to introduce Leanbox's specialty today. First is my favorite, tea. The tea harvested here is considered particularly of high quality. I do love tea as well. So much that I drank a bit too much today. May I suggest purchasing our tea for your gift when you come to Leanbox? Well, until next time. Farewell. Regal Enjoyments Why hello everyone. It has been quite a while since. I would like to introduce our leisures here in Leanbox. There are many, but of particular are our public parties. There are various parties hosted by various people in Leanbox. Recently, the trend is to enjoy multi-occupational parties. We even have parties meant for children as well. By having the children attend such, they learn manners for their future. So that is all for today on Leanbox's leisures. I hope to meet you all again at the next update. Farewell. Why Only Me... *sigh* I have a very unfortunate announcement to make. Lastation and Lowee has announced birth of new goddesses... But, here in Leanbox... *sob* *sigh* Why cannot I get a younger sister too... *sigh* ... But, I shouldn't keep my self down! This is just proof that you all adore me so much. And, so I give my thanks to you all. Lowee CPU Blog Welcome to Lowee Hello. I would like to introduce Lowee today. Please enjoy the read. I'm White Heart of the "Land of White Serenity." Lowee is a land of "fairy tale" and "magic." Lowee is unique with how magic is put to practice. With the various magic we have, it's quite useful. Of course, you can't use magic just by coming here. Oh, and there's a lot of snow. It's also cold. So, those are Lowee's characteristics. Did it help? Well, I'm tired, so that's it for today. Bye. Snow Attractions Hello. I'd like to introduce a bit more on Lowee. I may have mentioned it, but there's a lot of snow. Enough to tire you out. But, it can be fun too. 1st, the snow festival. We make snow statues for the event. It's quite fun. 2nd, looking at the cats in the snow is relaxing. 3rd...it's a secret. If you're interested, come by. That's it for today. Bye. Gaming in Lowee The entry today is a bit about Lowee's culture. Here, kids and elderly alike play as a family. That's traditional for those living in Lowee. Time is well spent as everyone enjoys the company. With so many activities, everyone stays healthy too. So healthy, that even the elderly play video games. Isn't that wonderful? Sad thing, some try to scam our elders. Pathetic. To those scammers, consider this a message to you. I WILL hunt you down. Well this ended strange, but until next time. Annoucement I have an announcement. I'm not sure how, but we now have new goddesses. And...they're twins. Rom and Ram. They're still kids, but they will work with me for Lowee. Please support us. Bye. Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1